Fondue
by Midori Konbu
Summary: It's all wrapped up in a brown paper packaging.. who knows that a humble gift could turn someone's life around.. and I mean it! KK


* * *

FONDUE

* * *

Tokyo, 15 June 1880 

The medium-sized package arrives in the morning by the front gate of Kaoru's dojo. She was curious as to who was the sender of the package, but she didn't need to wonder too far, for a scribbled note on a piece of scrap paper fell down as she opened the brown paper packaging.

_To Busu.._

_Hey Ugly, happy birthday! here's a gift for you to try. It's called fondue, it was Yutaro's idea to get one for you. To use it, light up the candle and fill the small bowl with the chocolate. Stir the chocolate til' it melts, then you can dip in pieces of strawberries or whatever into the chocolate to be eaten. _

_Enjoy!_

_PS: Germany is so cool!_

_Yahiko_

She knew right away it was from that little brat! Kaoru fumed.. even after all these time, he still calls her Busu.. all those whacks on his skull apparently didn't teach him anything.. Kaoru smiled now as she was eyeing the interesting thing in front of her.

Fondue… hmm.. maybe she should just try it..

It has been two odd weeks since Yahiko gone. He was sent a ticket by Yutaro to visit him in Germany, and apparently the brat quite like it there, so he made use of Yutaro's hospitality and extended his stay for another two weeks.

It was indeed odd, to inhabit the whole dojo only with Kenshin, though the occasional appearance of the Rooster head was quite welcome to help relieve the silence.. and the uneasy tension. She didn't know why, but without Yahiko acting like a brat as usual, Kenshin seems more withdrawn than ever, though he still talks politely as usual, and act quite normally around the house.

_Oh well.. while I have nothing to do, maybe I could get some strawberries and try making some fondue_, she thought… a slight spark of excitement could be seen in her eyes at the prospect of trying a new thing.

Before she realized it, she has made a start to the nearby market.

* * *

Bringing a small tray of juicy strawberries to the kitchen, Kaoru was humming a soft tune to herself, and was looking for a matchstick to light up the little candle beneath the porcelain bowl. She then proceeded to pour a little bit of chocolate into the bowl. 

_The brat's quite thoughtful, he even provided a bag of chocolate to go with the fondue set_, she thought with a small smile.

Soon she was fascinated by the melting of the chocolate inside the small bowl, and almost forgot to dip in her strawberries, but luckily she remembered before it was too late, and hastily dipped it in. "Ouch!", she yelped as her finger accidentally touched the hot melted chocolate, but she quickly dismissed the pain as soon as she placed the piece of fruit into her mouth.

"Mmm… tasty!", her eyes light up in childish joy as she savor the pleasant combination of gooey chocolate and the slightly tangy strawberry.

_Let's try another one…_

_And another one…_

_And another one…_

* * *

"Tadaima", a familiar voice called out as he stepped into the kitchen, a small bucket of tofu in one hand, and a small bag of fish in another. 

He's quite tired today, and barely made it to the market before it closes. Luckily he gets some ingredients for dinner, or Kaoru will be really upset, and there'll be hell to pay…

Kenshin sighs once again as he thought of the current Dojo owner, as well as his current dilemma.

_Why a dilemma_? He thought to himself.

_Well.. because she's been on your mind, even if you pretended not to notice that… even more so since Yahiko went to Germany a few weeks ago, and you don't have a buffer to balance the tension between her and yourself_.

_Buffer? Yahiko?_ Somehow Kenshin wanted to laugh at the idea that entered his mind. **He** is the one who usually acts as a buffer between Kaoru and Yahiko.. yet, Yahiko's absence was.. is.. making things slightly off balance and.. suddenly there's this unnamed tension…

He shook his head to get rid of his thought as he looked around the kitchen…only to spot a certain raven haired girl sitting on one of the chairs and.. _eating? Is she eating something? _He walked closer to take a better look.

_Kamisama…_

The already knotty stomach of his tightened in multiple knots as he saw a full frontal view of just how the normally _decent _Kaoru eats this time…

She was so attuned to enjoying the pieces of strawberries, licking the melted chocolate so sensually as she bit onto the succulent berry, sending the juice dripping slightly onto her chin, then lavishly lapping at her fingers… she didn't even notice Kenshin's arrival.

He was observing her, wide-eyed, and with a parched throat that suddenly demands some water.. or better yet.. whatever's Kaoru having over there… _or even better yet_… no, he didn't dare to mention it, his thought was so utterly sinful.

But… he couldn't stop watching, couldn't stop wanting, and this.. feeling is so strong, it is almost like a direct jab on his gut… well… perhaps he deserves that jab, after all he's been entertaining one of his fantasies about Kaoru….

_Wait.. What was that????_

He shook his head forcefully this time, gritted his teeth as he entered the kitchen anyway, well, he has to put the fish and the tofu somewhere, and it's not like he could get away from his daily cooking duty after all.. much more the pity…

_For goodness' sake, stop watching her! _He scolded himself for watching her from the corner of his eyes.

* * *

She was still not so far gone that she didn't notice him arriving, but the damn berries and chocolate taste too lip-smacking good.. she thought, dismayed. She had to stop herself from taking another addictive bite. 

"Kenshin! Sorry I didn't hear you coming… Would you like to try some of these?", she offered, albeit reluctantly. _I hope he doesn't want any.. this fondue thing is sooo goood!!!, _She said to herself.

He cleared his throat as his back was presented to her now. "Ah.. hm, it's alright, Kaoru-dono.. please enjoy yourself.. I'll just cook this first"… he replied as calmly as he could, trying to scale the fish, but it seemed to escape his hold each time he tried to hold it. _Kuso! _He swore silently.

"Suit yourself then", she replied just a tad too quickly, and regretted it right away.

_Darn, I'm such a greedy person…_

_I should probably ask him to try. After all, this is a gift from Yahiko, and he should try it too.._

"Ah, I mean, yes, but you should try this first, Kenshin.. this is really nice..", she made a second offer.

Before he had enough time to say anything else, she already stood in front of him and shove a piece of bright red strawberry with dripping chocolate on top of it.

He tried hard not to think about the conjured image of Kaoru eating that thing that was deeply etched on his mind. He really did try.

"Kaoru-dono.. I…"

Kaoru shoved the berry into his gaping mouth, effectively killing anymore of his protest, unaware that he was struggling to keep his sanity intact.

_Oh, but the feel of her soft hand and nimble finger touching his lips was just.. exquisite.. even more so than the delicacy she offered…_

"See… isn't it nice? I told you.. before you protest some more, this has to be eaten while the chocolate still melts nicely, though it's rather messy I know.. I wasn't going to let you waste something nice like this…Yahiko sent it from Germany", she said with a toothy grin, totally oblivious to the little smudges of chocolate that was staining her lips.

_She looks so adorable like this… but come to think of it.. she is always adorable.._

"Don't tell me you don't want it anymore.. coz' I just wouldn't believe you if you did".. she said with the barest hint of amusement dancing in her dazzling midnight blue eyes.

"Open your mouth.. here you go..", she said cheerfully, shoving another bite-sized portion of berries and chocolate with abandon.

He was so captivated by the sudden display of.. dare he say, _affection_? coming from her… well, not that she realize what she was doing is rather ..intimate or anything, but still, it makes him wonder..

"Oh, that's the last of it already…", he saw her pout her lips adorably, taking care to smear the chocolate to the last piece of strawberry before pushing it Kenshin's way. "There you go, enjoy the lucky last!", she exclaimed, once again smiling at him.

_Perhaps he should use this situation, after all.. it's very rare that this moment would repeat itself.._

"It's alright, Kaoru-dono, you can have the lucky last" he conceded, pushing her hand back. "It's nice I agree.. but I'm sure Yahiko wants you to enjoy it, and I've had a few already".. he continued with a small smile.

"Eh? You don't want it? Well… I've been eating a whole lot before you even arrived." She admitted sheepishly.

He chuckled, "Well, it's only one more.. perhaps you are now too full for dinner, and I can eat the fish and tofu for myself then", he teased her good-naturedly.

"Mou, Kenshin!", she pouted cutely, holding the chocolate out for him. "There you have it.. please.. so I can eat some of your cooking tonight..I didn't know this thing could be quite addictive", she offered with a grin.

He shrugged his shoulder as he relented, stepping closer to her to boldly take her hand to his mouth and bite the strawberry softly out of her hand.

If she wasn't aware of it, she **is**now. Her heart jolted to her stomach when she felt his hand held hers, and even more, when his mouth fleetingly grazed her hands. _Kami!!_

"You know, actually, I'd prefer to get one more, but I wouldn't know if it's alright with you..", he suddenly said in a seductive murmur.

"Eh? Wha..of course, you can..only the strawberry and the chocolate is finished..", she hastily replied.

"That's not what I meant", he said, leaning closer to her, cupping her cheek with his both hands.

She just couldn't breathe anymore…

Tenderly touching his lips to her cheek, he relished the chocolate flavor that are still sitting one her skin.

She was positive she lost her breath.. _who needed to breathe anyway?_

Then he gently maneuver his lips to meet hers in a fleeting kiss.

All the while she just stood there, mesmerized by the whole dreamy-affair.

And then it was over.

_It's over? _She regained her breath back. _Darn!_

But he was still there, caressing her cheek and murmuring to her, "You taste much better than the chocolate anyway"…

_Oh, wait.. he's not finished yet.._

And so the dinner was conveniently forgotten.

**

* * *

Past midnight… **

_Dear Yahiko.._

_Thank you for the fondue set, I really enjoy it!.. mm, could you send me some more chocolate soon? It's really addictive.._

_Ps: Hope you enjoy your extended stay in Germany!_

_Kaoru_

* * *

-owari-

* * *

Note: 

Fondue: From French word Fondre (to melt)

I was researching for Kaoru's DOB, but I don't know the date, so I had to make it up, but the month and the year was correct.. it means that she's 18 when she receives the fondue set from Yahiko. :)

And yes, I just realize I wrote a K/K, goodness me.. so please review!


End file.
